Sacrifice
by Nikolaos
Summary: Tony finds himself in a tough situation. Can he really sacrifice one person to save everybody else?


The young secretary, Summer Moore screamed in surprise as white powder exploded out of the envelope she was holding. She turned towards Tony who was standing in the doorway, shock etched on her face.

Tony didn't think, he grabbed the handle of the office door and pulled it closed, the locks clicking into place. Turning the key he then threw it to the floor. Summer pulled on the handle as she tried to get out, banging on the glass panelling when that didn't work.

"McGee, clear the building," ordered Tony as he pulled out his phone to call in a biohazard threat.

"Let me out," Summer screamed. Tony ignored her as he grabbed discarded jackets people had left behind in the main office. Stuffing them at the base of the door, he started to create a barrier so none of the powder could escape.

Rummaging through desk draws he looked for tape, finding a nice thick roll of packaging tape he started to seal the top and sides of the door. The young woman was still banging on the door.

The sound of the AC turning off made Tony smile inside. Good Probie, always thinking ahead.

"Tony, we should go," said McGee coming back into the main office.

"You go, make sure everybody gets out. Call Gibbs."

"I'm not leaving you here," McGee protested, shaking his head from side to side.

"Tim, we don't want any more casualties. Get everybody out." Tony stared down his partner.

McGee was half way through protesting again when he realised Tony had called him by his first name. Not his surname or a nickname, but his first name. Closing his mouth he just nodded, pulling out his phone as he turned and left.

Tony turned back to the corner office that held Summer Moore, she was still banging on the glass door trying to get out.

"Summer, I'm not going to leave you. I'll get you out. I promise," he said trying to calm the young woman.

"You locked me in here!" she screamed as she hit the glass with her fists, punctuating every word.

Tony sighed, yes he'd locked the young woman in the office, but after the white powder had exploded from the package it was the only thing he could do to try and contain the situation. And he hated that, but he couldn't risk this spreading.

"I'm sorry. But we can't risk anybody else. But I promise you that I won't leave." He locked eyes with the woman letting her see his honesty. "You hear me? I'm not going anywhere."

Summer stopped screaming at him to really look at him, her breaths coming in sharp gasps, as she rested her forehead against the glass in resignation

"Summer, I need you to slow your breathing," Tony said softly. He needed her calm. Whatever that white powder was, she needed to inhale as little as possible. But considering she was covered in the stuff, he knew how futile the effort was.

"I can't," she gasped.

"Summer, you can," he urged.

"Oh my gosh, my throat is dry. I'm going to die. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh-"

"Summer, it's just shock," Tony interrupted her ranting, "You're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" she asked. Tears were running down her cheeks now, she looked like a scared little girl, rather than the young professional she was.

"I just know," Tony smiled, hoping that he sounded and looked sincere, even if inside he was screaming in panic and having flashbacks of four years ago and the plague.

"What, you psychic?" she spat. Tony smiled at Summer, her erratic mood swings reminded him of Abby, going from upset to indifferent within seconds. It was comforting in a small way. Maybe they really would get out of this in one piece?

"What?" she glared at him, folding her arms.

"Nothing. But your breathing has slowed," he smiled.

"You bastard."

Tony ignored her insult and focused on the young woman, "Summer, I need you to take your jacket off," he asked. "Carefully," he added as an afterthought.

"Why?"

"Because you're covered in the powder,"

"Oh gosh-"

"Summer, carefully remove your jacket," he said quickly, hoping to avoid another frantic rant. "Try to disturb as little powder as possible."

Summer did as she was told, taking her jacket off slowly. "Now I need you to put it in the waste bin and tie the bag closed."

She did as she was instructed, "Good, now do you have any water with you?"

Summer nodded, picking up a bottle from the desk. "Okay, now you need to scrub your hands, face and hair. Make sure there's no powder on them."

Again Summer did as she was told. "Good, that's good," encouraged Tony.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony."

"Tony, you have some of that white powder on you," she was pointing at his shirt, her breaths coming in short gasps again.

Tony looked down to his chest. Cursing under his breath at his luck, a small amount of powder was on the front of his shirt.

Tony started to unbutton his shirt, looking around the rest of the office he spotted a wastepaper bin. Emptying the contents onto the floor he dropped his shirt into it and tied the bag. Pulling out his cell phone he called Gibbs.

"_Tony, you alright?"_

"Fine. You got one of those lab guys there? I've got a sample."

"_Tony?"_

"I'm fine. Just send someone up." Tony hung up before Gibbs could say anything else. He did not want to discuss this situation; he did not want Gibbs trying to reassure him. He wanted answers and this would get them for him. Him and Summer.

Placing the bag containing his shirt near the main door of the office, he then went back to Summer. Taking a seat on the floor, where she could see him he settled in for the long wait.

-NCIS-

The tech guy had come and gone in his bio-hazard suit. He didn't say anything, just picked up the bag and left.

"It's getting really hot in here," said Summer after a long time of silence.

"Same here," Tony agreed. "They've turned the AC off, making sure the powder can't spread through the vents," he explained.

"Great, another comforting thought," Summer scowled.

"You'll be fine," Tony said trying to reassure her. Though he knew it wasn't doing much good. There was only so many times a person could hear those words before they stopped believing in them. He should know. He just hoped he hadn't condemned the young woman to death.

The phrase _'One for the many'_ was not comforting when you had to look _the one_ in the eyes.

-NCIS-

Gibbs was pacing outside the makeshift lab Abby had set up outside the office building that was under quarantine. She was doing a preliminary test to see if they could get Tony and the girl out of the office.

Gibbs cursed Tony's reckless streak and self sacrificing nature. Even though his quick actions had saved hundreds of lives, he just never stopped to think about his own. It was a quality Gibbs admired and loathed at the same time. Growling under his breath, Gibbs looked down at his watch again. It had been too long since Tony had gone in there and sent everybody out. Too long without answers, and it was killing him not being able to do anything.

"It's sugar," shouted Abbey, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You're sure?" asked Gibbs, barely able to believe what he had heard.

"Positive," she grinned. "Sugar and gunpowder, quite a work of genius really, wrapped up in simplicity."

"Good work Abs," said Gibbs as he marched towards the office building. He called DiNozzo as he got in the elevator.

"_Boss?"_

"It was just sugar."

"_That's it? Nothing else?"_

"Just sugar."

"_Thank god."_

Tony hung up and pulled his knife from his belt. Kicking the barrier of jackets out of the way he sliced through the tape that sealed the door. Grabbing the key from the floor, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"It's just sugar," he said, unable to hold back a smile.

"What?" asked Summer astounded.

"Sugar, nothing toxic."

Summer walked up to Tony and slapped him. "You locked me in here!" Tears were streaming down her face again as she stared up at him.

"Miss Moore," said Gibbs from the main office doorway. "If you would come with me, we need to take your statement." Summer looked towards Gibbs, ignoring Tony completely as she walked out of the office that she had been held in for the last couple of hours.

Tony turned to face Gibbs, stunned by the young woman's reaction, his face stinging from the impact.

"Get a shirt, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs as he escorted Summer outside.

Tony smiled knowing that was Gibbs' way of saying that he cared. Breathing a huge sigh of relief he followed his boss out of the building. Yeah, just another day at NCIS.

-NCIS-


End file.
